Como enamorar a un Felix
by Karistre
Summary: Bridgette elabora un plan para lograr conquistar el corazón de su amado, mientras surgen algunos inconvenientes en el proceso.
1. Chapter 1

**COMO ENAMORAR A UN FELIX**

Los personajes en este fanfic no me pertenecen.

 **Las palabras escritas con cursiva son pensamientos, espero les guste este pequeño fic, ellos dos son mi pareja favorita, aunque nunca lleguen a la pantalla T-T**

* * *

Como conquistar el corazón de un hombre- fue lo que murmuraba la tenue voz de una chica con hermoso cabello azul mientras escribía esas palabras en un buscador de internet.

Los resultados de la búsqueda la guiaron hacia una página de color rosa con sugerencias como "conquista a el chico que te gusta con postres" – Es verdad que al corazón de un hombre se llega por su estómago… ¡PERO SIEMPRE LOS DOY Y NO SIENTE UNA CHISPA DE CARIÑO POR MI! – el fuerte grito que dio sentada desde su silla le hizo agarrarse inconscientemente la cabeza mientras caía de espaldas al piso.

¿Bridgette querida estas bien? - Preguntaba su madre que ingresaba hacia la habitación desde la trampilla que conectaba los pisos – Debes dormir temprano o te quedaras dormida para tu primer día de clases del nuevo ciclo-

Si ma….. – fue la respuesta que dio mientras se incorporaba y veía como con una sonrisa su madre serraba la trampilla - Buenas noches, descansa…. –

 _Esta vez le hernié unos ricos bocaditos, espero que los reciba_ – la hermosa chica de ascendencia china daba pequeños balanceos en sus pies en los escalones de la entrada de su colegio mientras veía de un lado a otro esperando que aparezca su amado.

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad, dentro de una gran habitación de la mansión perteneciente al gran diseñador Gabriel Agreste se encontraba su siempre sereno, reservado y aparentemente inconmovible único hijo, Félix , quien desayunaba como siempre, solo en la imponente mesa acompañado por su asistente, la cual le leía su agenda siempre tan ocupada, parecía que nunca tendría libre un minuto en su existencia para algo llamado diversión, pero ya estaba acostumbrado, dio el ultimo sorbo a su café y se marchó con su guardaespaldas con rumbo al colegio.

 _No puede ser… ella de nuevo_ \- fue el pensamiento que cruzo por su cabeza mientras bajaba de su automóvil y la veía tan jovial como siempre corriendo hacia el con una funda en su mano. – Son para ti, los hice yo misma, espero te gusten – extendía su mano mientras llevaba en su rostro una expresión de duda e intriga de saber que pasara.

Aceptaría sea el obsequio siempre y cuando no provenga de ti, quien sabe lo que sea que preparaste, podría morir si lo ingiero- respondió Félix con el mismo rostro serio y sin emoción que siempre llevaba mientras pasaba al lado de una Bridgette con unos enormes ojos de sorpresa que se inundaban de lágrimas.

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, tengo pensado relatar algunos y se vienen algunos personajes más de la serie original, ¿Qué pasara en los siguientes episodios? Quédense para averiguarlo ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Plan B**

* * *

 _Más tarde esa misma noche…._

 _Bien, el primer intento no funciono veamos cuales son las otras opciones-_ al bajar el cursor del ratón por la página, se le iluminaron los ojos a la pelinegra – A los hombres les gusta las chicas inteligentes-

No te desanimes Brid Brid, tu eres muy inteligente- las palabras de ánimo provenían de una pequeña criatura roja que lentamente baja de su vuelo para posarse en una de las mejillas de la joven.

El diseño no cuenta Tikki, no sabes lo que daría por ser igual de inteligente que Felix.

Claro que cuenta Brid, tus diseños son bellísimos-

Gracias Tikki… pero la inteligencia que me haría gustarle a Felix es otra.

La pequeña criatura observaba como su portadora empezaba a sacar cuadernos y libros con el propósito de estudiar - _Pobre brid, si supiera que él está igual de loco por ella, lástima que sea en su otra forma-_

Bridgettte paso toda la noche "estudiando" mientras en sus adentros no paraba de pensar en su amado mientras su característico mechón de cabello se volvía forma de corazón y se le escurría un poco de baba por el lado izquierdo de su boca, así estuvo alrededor de pasado la media noche hasta que el sueño la invadió por completo y se terminó durmiendo sentada frente al escritorio mientras su pequeña amiga hacia un esfuerzo sobre-kwami para lograr cubrirla con una manta.

* * *

Rinnnn Rinnnn…. La campana del colegio Françoise Dupont resonaba por todos los pasillos indicando el momento de entrada a clases.

¿¡Niña, que fue lo que te paso!? – una alterada Alya se levantaba rumbo a la puerta de su salón de estudio directo abrazar a su amiga.

No dormí mucho anoche Alya, estaba estudiando para gustarle a Felix-

Niña niña niña…- la castaña movía la cabeza en forma de negación mientras intentaba adivinar cuales eran las cosas que pasaban por la mente de su mejor amiga- Bueno al menos estudiaste algo, fue porque recordaste que tendríamos evaluación de ciencias hoy verdad, ¡un punto a tu favor!

Apenas al escuchar esas palabras la cara de la franco china paso de ser una entidad ojerosa a volverse un poema de incertidumbre y desesperación mientras se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza con ambas manos - NO NO NO! DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO ESO NO ERA PARA HOY, ESTUDIE MATEMÁTICAS EN LUGAR DE CIENCIAS-

Al menos hiciste la tarea de mate seguro que si amiga- al abrir los ojos la castaña observo como bridgette se acercaba a ella con gesto de súplica como si fuera un perrito pidiendo comida – Alya…. ¿Me prestas tu tarea por favor? - la morena no pudo negársele al verla a punto de llorar

Todo ese espectáculo era observado una fila más abajo por el novio de Alya y claro a su lado no podía faltar nada menos que Felix Agreste – Como siempre igual de tonta – esas palabras lograron llegar a los oídos de la pelinegra quien no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en el pecho a la vez que su mechón de cabello decaía.

Después de la jornada de clases Alya y Bridgette se encontraban sentadas en las gradas del pequeño estadio que poseía la escuela, mientras Alya animaba a su novia, la pequeña Brid ideaba un nuevo plan mientras apretaba, de repente al alzar la cabeza alcanzo a divisar como Felix salía del campo de juego y con gran energía corrió hacia donde el estaba.

FELIX! ¡ESTUVISTE GENIAL! Ten te traje una botella de agua y no te preocupes, no le hice nada raro, mira está completamente sellada-

Aléjate de mí, no vaya a ser que tu estupidez sea contagiosa- Al igual que siempre se fue ignorando sus muestras de afecto, sin importa lo mucho que ella se esforzara le daba igual todo – ¿Por qué se empeña tanto en fastidiarme?

Bridgette se quedó en ese mismo lugar mientras solo una cosa le pasaba por su cabeza _– Ya verás te voy a conquistar, no importa lo que me cueste tendré que usar el truco en mi manga: Ultimo paso, declara tu amor directamente al escribir una carta –_

* * *

Neee….. y así termina este cap :3

No se preocupen no seré tan cruel con Brid por mucho tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Pasado**

 **No me maten y disfruten el capítulo… . gracias por leer !**

Una vez más la pelinegra se encontraba frente a su escritorio, estaba frustrada, llevaba horas sin saber que escribir en el papel y a su lado tenía muchas hojas arrancadas, rasgadas, arrugadas, todo producto de malas ideas o pésimas rimas n un intento por escribir lo que ella llamaba "la mejor carta de amor del mundo" mientras del otro lado de la habitación su pequeña amiga roja estaba preocupada a su lado, era normal que su portadora se obsesionara mucho con el chico F, pero esto ya era pasarse.

Brid Brid…. No entiendo, ¿por qué tienes tanta fijación en él? ¿por qué solo no lo dejas ir? Ya te ha rechazado muchas veces - Tikki le dedicaba esas palabras de forma preocupada, ya estaba cansada de verla llorar de noche en su cama pensando que estaba sola, cansada de verla reorganizar el horario de su amado cada que se desviaba del que ya tenía hecho, cansada de que la rechazara con tantas palabras hirientes.

No lo entiendes Tikki… nadie lo entiende, todos creen que me gusta Félix solo por ser un modelo famoso, por ser hijo de Gabriel Agreste, pero… la razón es más profunda.

La pequeña kwami roja le miraba sorprendida mientras Bridgette se paraba de su silla y rebuscaba entre sus cajones hasta sacar un pequeño álbum amarillo el cual parecía ser ya de muchos años atrás.

Mira Tikki - la azabache le mostraba una foto donde se apreciaba a dos niños pequeños de los cuales la chica parecía ser Bridgette sin embargo no daba crédito a lo que veían sus pequeños ojos al darse cuenta de quien parecía ser el otro niño – Brid… ¿el niño a tu lado es Felix?

Sip, así es, la foto que estás viendo es la primera y única foto que nos pudimos sacar, en ese tiempo los padres de Félix solían venir seguido a nuestra panadería, el siempre solía venir con ellos y jugábamos hasta que daba la noche, aun en invierno, se podría decir que éramos los mejores amigos que podrían existir en el mundo –la expresión en el rostro de la pelinegra iba volviéndose más triste conforme iba hablando hasta que se quedó callada.

– ¿Y entonces que paso Brid? ¿Si eran tan buenos amigos, entonces por qué te trata así?

Esa misma pregunta me hacía después de verlo llegar pasando más de un mes de visita de nuevo a la tienda, nadie me quería decir la razón de que Félix se viera tan serio, tan marchito y sin vida en sus ojos, tal y como lo ve todas las personas hoy en día, después de dos meses en los cuales nunca lo volví a ver, mis padres al decidieron decirme la razón, resulta que la madre de Félix había muerto en un accidente de automóvil en el que ellos dos y un chófer iban rumbo a un evento de moda, pero no solo quedo ahí, cuando los bomberos lograron llegar hasta ellos, su madre se encontraba en estado crítico mientras lo abrazaba protegiéndolo con su cuerpo.

Brid, eso es terrible pero no puedes hacer nada, el proteger la vida de un hijo es el deseo más poderoso que tiene una madre.

Lo sé… lo sé, pero quiero verle sonreír de nuevo, no quiero que se siga echando la culpa, que vuelva a recuperar el brillo en esos ojos tan bellos que tiene.

* * *

Feli! Feli!- Una niña de cabellos negro y vestido infantil de estilo chino corria hacia su dirección hasta chocarse con una piedra el parque y caer de cara – Es Féli , vamos capulí repítelo conmig – el pequeño niño rubio se agachaba para ayudar a su amiga a levantarse

El sonido de la alarma matutina le anunciaba la hora de ir al colegio- Valla niño… hoy te ves más fatal de lo norma l- Cállate Plaga y entra a la mochila ya es hora de irnos.

Félix salía de su gran mansión en dirección a su lujoso vehículo mientras en su mente llevaba recuerdos de su niñez, recuerdos en los que vivía días felices en compañía de una niña de cabello oscuro, pero por alguna razón, no podía recordar exactamente quién era la pequeña y eso le molestaba mucho.

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé, es medio depre este capítulo y parece no llevarle la secuencia a la hispotria, pero me parecia que necesitaba más profundidad la "persecución de Brid" además Félix no es tan malo después de todo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4. Declaración.

 **Gracias Gracias! por apoyar este Fic, no tienen idea la vergüenza que me daba publicarlo, disfruten la lectura, fue muy entretenido y un poco emocionante escribir este cap.**

* * *

\- ¡Alya! – la azabache cruzaba velozmente la puerta que conectaba el salón de clase con el pasillo dejando de tras el sonido de la campana la cual anunciaba el inicio de clases – Alya necesito tu ayuda, quiero escribirle una hermosa carta de amor para Félix – la emoción y preocupación en su voz era notoria mientras tomaba asiento y sacaba una carpeta llena de páginas rotas a los que llamaba "borradores de amor"

\- Hay niña niña, todo el mundo sabe que estas enamoradísima de él, hasta el mismo Félix lo sabe, para que quieres hacer algo tan cursi como eso – la pelirroja se sobaba ligeramente la cien para luego tomar uno a uno los trozos de papel para luego quedar boquiabierta.

Las clases transcurrieron de manera normal sin tomar la presencia de un chico de cabellos rojos, quien miraba desde la parte de atrás a Bridgette.

En la cafetería bridgette se ve sorprendida al ver sentarse a su compañero más callado de clase

– ¡Hey! hola Brid, sé que no hablamos muy seguido, pero… se escuche que estabas escribiendo una carta de amor –

\- Al grano Nath, que es lo quieres-

\- Wowww Tranquila! ¡No te alteres! – el pelirrojo se movía con la silla un poco hacia tras intimidado por la mirada que le dedicaba su compañera – he venido a proponerte un acuerdo - le decía sacando una corta color azulado de su maleta - Te ayudare a escribirla, si tú me ayudas a entregarle esta carta a un chico de la otra clase llamado Marc.

Los azules ojos de Bridgette se abrieron de una forma desorbitante mientras se abalanzaba rápidamente y le quitaba la carta de las manos a Nathaniel – ¡Claro que acepto!, pero dime quien se la manda a Marc, es buen amigo mío, pero nunca he visto a ninguna chica a su alrededor… -

\- Emmmm pues veras Bri, se la he escrito yo- La cara del muchacho se volvía del mismo color que su cabello e intentaba recuperar su carta declaratoria, se parecían divertir mucho en ese momento de receso y no dejaron escapar la oportunidad de retratarlo en una foto del móvil y por las mismas ponerse a trabajar en el proyecto "amor imposible posible".

A Bridgette siempre le ha gustado cumplir sus promesas, y claro, esta no sería la excepción, en la hora de Artística se fue casi corriendo, primero asomo parte de su cara por la puerta, buscando al mencionado Marc, luego de identificar su objetivo dio los primeros pasos hacia el cuando…

-Que sorpresa verte aquí Dupain – Cheng, no esperba verte aquí, te ahorrare el trabajo y te diré que mi querido Felicho no está aquí –

\- Lo se Chloe, y para mí también es una sorpresa verte aquí, por donde se no están regalando talentos en esta sala-

\- Ridículo, altamente ridículo – la rubia se fue indignada dando zancadas con sus piernas de forma estruendosa seguida de su inseparable amiga Sabrina cargando su portafolio lleno de collages de Chloe.

Una vez entregada la carta al objetivo la azabache se dispuso a ensayar su presentación y declaración en una esquina del patio de la institución – Uff como desearía tener a Alya aquí, ¡pero no soportaría la vergüenza si me vieraaa! ¡Concéntrate Bridgette vamos desde el inicio! – estaba tan concentrada practicando sus líneas que no había notado a un atractivo chico de cabello negro con puntas azules que llevaba mirándola desde el inicio del monologo.

-Me rindo, no me puedo aprender esto- entristecida de sí misma, empezaba a bajar la hoja llena de notas y su característico mechón decaía junto con ella.

\- Me ha parecido muy enérgico, creo q deberías continuar –

La chica no pudo evitar alterarse y saltar hasta el punto de caerse encima de su propio trasero con el susto que le dio la intromisión del extraño el cual la veía con una gran sonrisa. El Chico poseía un cuerpo notablemente atlético, vestía un pantalón negro ajustado a su cuerpo con decoraciones desgaste en las rodillas, una camiseta blanca con un abrigo negro sobre ella y como no hablar de su cabello tan inusual, negro con azul, combinaba tan bien que le parecía un poco hipnótico.

-¿Qui… quien eres tú!? ¿Acaso me estas espiando?

\- Por supuesto que no, esta institución es pequeña y yo solo pasaba por aquí, además estas gritando, me ha gustado la parte de "derrotaría al mismo hawk moth por ganar tu amor", ya se! Te diré My Lady- con esas palabras tomó la mano derecha de Bridgette y la beso lentamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo al puro estilo Chat noir.

La azabache no supo cómo reaccionar, fue como si se le fundirá el cerebro en ese momento hasta que logro volver en si – Mi nombre es Bridgette Dupain-Cheng y un desconocido no puede atribuirme un apodo tan atrevido- diciendo eso se marchó hacia su salón de clases dejando a un sonriente conocido detrás de ella.

* * *

 **Y... cielos la última parte fue un poco intensa xD lo peor es quedarme con las ganas de seguir escribiendo lo que sigue después , uffff ufff ufff se vienen cosas buenas, perdonen por mis descripciones, soy pésima en ello .**


End file.
